Still, you
by InsideTheFangirlsHead
Summary: "He doesn't think he's Bruce. She thinks, looking at the hunched over man in front of her. Now he thinks he's a completely different person. Now, he thinks there's no life for him." Bruce doesn't think its safe for Hermione to be around him now that there's the Hulk to think about. Of course, Hermione isn't planning on leaving. Brumione love/comfort.


**I had never even considered Bruce Banner/Hermione Granger ship until I read Ava-Miranda-dakedavra's stories. So many thanks to her!** _**For the purpose of the story we're assuming Bruce and Hermione have been in a loving, committed relationship for a long time.**_ **I don't own the avengers or Harry potter.**

* * *

"Why are you still here?" he turns away from the door, still in the bed. Still not wanting to get up and accept the fact that this is reality. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, placing the tray of tea on the nightstand. "Why are you here?" he turns around to face her. "here. In this house. Here, with me." he defines. Hermione crumples, hearing the broken defeat that weaves its way through his normally contented tone. " I could never leave you, Bruce." she sits on the bed, making the springs creak as Bruce turns away from her. She can't hear exactly what he says as he turns, but she's pretty sure she hears "_you should_." which hurts Hermione more than he realizes.

_ He doesn't think he's Bruce._ She thinks, looking at the hunched over man in front of her. _Now he thinks he's a completely different person. Now, he thinks there's no life for him._ To Hermione, however; it was still Bruce that she saw in front of her. Bruce that she would sit and read with, Bruce who would make her tea in the morning. Bruce who she'd sometimes have to force out the door, lest he be late for work. Bruce, who would take a bullet for her. Leave her before harm would come to her. What he didn't know was that by leaving he would cause her more harm than a bullet or crucio curse ever could.

"Bruce, I'm not leaving you for this." she moves closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind and kissing his unshaven cheek. Stiffly, because his mind and body were having a conflict of interests. He brings his hand up to clasp hers at his heart centre.

"I could hurt you. Kill you." he says. He can't see her face, but knows there's some major wheels turning in her head.

"How big is he? The other guy?" her tone was not accusatory, not scared, just mildly curious. As if the answer to the question would bring on a whole new armada of question,whose answers would easily lead to a solution.

"Eight feet," he sighed, "then approximately 1500 pounds, judging by the security feeds." he feels her bushy hair tickle the back of his neck as she nods slowly.

"Bruce," her tone was now as if she was bringing up a distance memory, which she was. "Do you remember the story I told you about the mountain troll when I was 11?"

"Yes," he said, turning around to face her. His face was darker, and around his cheeks and chin was dark brown stubble. His eyes were sad, and tired. You could see he had given up, the accident was the end of his enjoyable life. Maybe something a little better would come along. But there was no way that his life could be the same. Nobody could stay with him and be safe. He was a danger to everybody. "You should've died but you didn't." Bruce synthesized. Face to face she sighed, that wasn't the piece of information she'd wanted him to pull from that story in this particular instant.

"Bruce, this troll was 12 feel tall, immensely stupid, close to 2000 pound and determined to kill me. I survived and I was 11. I'm 25 now, a full witch who's survived a war. There was an accident and the man I love, when he gets so angry that he can't control himself, turns into the not so jolly green giant. But I know you're in there I know that. Love is the most powerful of all magic...Remember? Bruce? Do you love me?"

He looked her right in the eye to see that she was crying. "You know I love you." he said, bring his hand up to cup her face. "more than anything." she brought her own hand up to hold the one cupping her face. She feels his fingers rub soothing circles at the base of her skull.

"Then we won't have any issues. I trust you-"

"You shouldn't." he cut in.

"I shouldn't have done a lot of things," she reminds him.

"this is different."

"I'm not leaving you Bruce. And you'd be hard pressed to try and get me out. I can just apperate in an out, and you can't put up wards." Bruce knew he was defeated. That , and he didn't have the energy to argue anymore . He did however, have enough drive to say one last thing.

"Promise, you'll keep yourself safe."

"I have for the past fifteen years and I can do it for the rest of my life."

"I hope that won't be necessary."

"All the same," she leaned her face forward and pressed her lips to his softly. She pulled away only slightly, a centimeter between their heads. "I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life going through the ups and downs with you." she whispered.

The corners of Bruce's lips pulled upwards into a genuine smile, and a small laugh escaped his lips. "You're amazing."

"Always the tone of surprise."

* * *

**Anywhooo, hope you liked! Leave a review if you please :)**


End file.
